1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric speaker and more particularly, to a piezoelectric speaker having sounding members including piezoelectric bodies preferably made of piezoelectric ceramics and which are vibrated in response to receiving electrical signals.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, it is not possible to significantly increase an amplitude of sound waves generated by a sounding member of a piezoelectric speaker because the sounding member comprises a piezoelectric body made of ceramics. As a result, it is necessary to increase the amplitude of the sound waves by other means or to increase a vibrating area of the piezoelectric speaker in order to reproduce sound in a low sound range. Thus, a piezoelectric speaker which provides less amplitude requires a large diaphragm.
However, even if such a large diaphragm is used for the piezoelectric speaker, it is necessary to prevent a sound canceling effect caused by sound waves which reflect between front and back surfaces of the diaphragm, so that a large speaker case or housing a large baffle plate is required, thereby increasing the size of the speaker.